


A Confession

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is worried about Thor's reaction to her news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession

Natasha wrung her hands and bit her lip, hard enough to taste blood, as she paced in their spacious bedroom on Asgard. She had been dreading telling him what she was about to tell him, however, she knew that he deserved to know. Plus there was the fact that she had been feeling guilty about it. 

The question was how the Hell was she supposed to put it into words? He wouldn’t have a problem, right? She wasn’t sure and didn’t know how it would affect their future. The baby kicked her hard, in protest for the pressure that Natasha’s stress was undoubtedly placing on her.

“There you are, darling wife. I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Thor stated as he entered their room. She jumped guilty and turned to face him, as he continued to speak to her. “How was your trip to Midgard?” He was grinning at her and widely at that, it only made her feel worse. He took her into his arms and held her close, causing her to sigh and place her head on his shoulder. She instantly felt better and knew that she would be able to tell him. Natasha hoped that he would be happy,even if the rest of Asgard was not. They need a male heir for that, after all. 

She took a deep breath, and blurted it out before she had another chance to second guess herself.

“Thor, we are having a little girl.”


End file.
